


Twenty-Nine Days

by innerslytherin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy Blake stowed away on the Dropship, he left someone behind. (Set during 1x13, "We Are Grounders, Part 2")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Nine Days

It's been twenty-nine days since Bellamy left him. Twenty-nine days that have seemed like the longest month in Jackson's life. Twenty-nine days, and in that time, Jackson has helped kill three hundred and twenty people.

Twenty-nine days.

What if he could go back in time thirty days? What would he do differently? What would he say to Bellamy?

What would he say differently?

Choose me over your sister? But that's the one thing Jackson knows he could never say to Bellamy Blake. Everything Bell has done for the past seventeen years has been for his sister. Nothing Jackson says or does will ever change that. And maybe that's how it should be. How would Jackson know? How would any of them know? The rest of them have never had siblings.

What would he do differently?

_"You're going to be late," Bell whispers, but his fingers are in Jackson's hair, and he doesn't do anything to push him away._

_"Abby can wait." Jackson meets Bell's gaze, his lips curling in a smile no one sees but Bellamy. "I've got a double shift, so I won't even see you until the day after tomorrow."_

_Bell's expression is so open, more open than it usually is these days. He looks, suddenly, like the week-one cadet Jackson first met, wet behind the ears, eager to prove himself, a little overenthusiastic. He looks like the Bellamy of Before. The Bellamy who Jackson first fell in love with._

_"At least you'll be busy doing something that matters," Bell says. His hand cups Jackson's cheek. "Go save lives." He kisses Jackson one more time, and then, despite Jackson's best efforts, Bellamy is the one who rolls out of bed first. They dress, Jackson frustrated but amused, Bellamy quiet but affectionate._

Had Bellamy known then? Had he realized this was goodbye? Had he already made his plans with Shumway?

Jackson can't make himself believe that's the case. He refuses to think that Bellamy would do this without giving him some kind of sign.

Except he knows Bellamy. He knows himself. If Bellamy had tried to tell him goodbye, had tried to warn him...Jackson would have stopped him. Maybe some part of Bell couldn't take any more betrayal.

If he could go back in time thirty days, what would he say to Bellamy?

"I love you," he whispers aloud, staring at the one picture he has of them together. "I forgive you." He swallows. "Let me help."

Jackson wipes his eyes and tucks the picture inside his jacket. It's been twenty-nine days since Bellamy left him, and Jackson is finally going home.


End file.
